Kazegen Zensatami
Kazegen Zensatami (クズリ Mageneto) is the captain of the White Bloods. Appearance Dark blue hair, swept back. Deep blue eyes. Black vest over white rune gauze covering his stomach. Torn black jeans. Personality Loves to go after adventure, but cautious. Likes to plan something out before executing it. Hates killing because of his past. Weapons/Powers Kazegen has the powers of the Iru Iru no Mi, which allow him to control the "flow" of anything that can flow. This allows him to control water to an extent, and manipulate the temperature of objects i.e. the "flow" of heat energy. Kazegen also had wire embedded into his body at a young age, connected directly to his nerves. This allows him to control them like they were parts of his body, like tails. Special Attacks Momentum Hammer Moving his wires just like a whip, he creates a whip crack right on top of his opponent, slamming a sonic boom onto their heads. Sonic Cannon - Tossing his wires back, he lets ice flow to the back of them. Then, he shoots the ice forward at super-sonic speeds, creating a kinetic bullet made of sharp ice. At best it can punch a 3' wide hole in any opponent. Wire Vampire Only used during fights with extreme stakes, Kazegen simply pierces the opponent with his wires. Then, he sucks all of the opponent's blood right out of their body, drying them like Crocodile's power, but with obviously no hope of recovery if the victim isn't a Logia. 氷田 - Field of Eternal Snow Picking up a small amount of water on his wires, he whips them around himself at high speeds, creating an unenterable field of sharp shards of ice. He rotates them in several layers, half of which are going clockwise and the other half going counterclockwise. Any person who enters the area is ripped to shreds unless they have considerable defense. Kazegen can only move at a slow walk while performing this move, and it is easy to avoid. The speed of the projectiles will deflect any weak ranged attacks shot at it, but something like a bullet or a cannon may be able to pierce the field. 豪雨 - Cloudburst Turning his Field of Eternal Snow attack in on himself, he turns the shards of ice into half-flowing energy spikes just before they hit, causing him no harm and forming an armor of energized ice all over his body. While in this state, his speed increases 6-fold and he gains the ability to control his ice and water without touching it in a 20 foot radius. Furthermore the speed of his attacks increases dramatically as well, and he can shift the state of his projectiles from a foggy, shimmering mist to a sharp ice shard in under a millisecond, leading to an invisible barrage of attacks, unavoidable like rain. However he can only maintain this state for approximately 10 minutes before collapsing, due to the strain of keeping energy in all of the ice/water touching him. This is the move that got him to Supernova status, and beating it singlehandedly is a legendary achievement. ヒート　パイルドライバ - Heat Piledriver Created by training with Nial Matsutenko. Reversing his usual style of using ice as his main attacking power, he sends his fist into the opponent's stomach and sends a blasting wave of heat through their body, creating a huge shard of ice on the other side of his body. This is highly effective against defensive techniques because it sends a huge amount of pressure into one point, shattering shields. 飛雲十刀流 - Flying Cloud Ten Sword Style Created by training with Nial Matsutenko. Only usable in a very large open area, Kazegen sends his wires into the clouds and freezes them as he pulls him out, creating ten gargantuan swords almost the size of clouds that he can manipulate with his wires, one for each finger. The huge capabilities of this move should be obvious: Ten huge swords for smashing. However it takes a while to set up and he can't do anything else with his wires until ending the move. Weaknesses Although he can negate the "No Swimming" clause with his ability to just skate right over the sea, he has the major weakness of not being able to affect anything that isn't moving. He cannot manipulate still water, nor can he affect the temperature of anything standing perfectly still. Relationships Kyriaki Noriko - ...she's a nice girl. Too clingy for my taste, so I don't like her ...although she'd like me to. Zakurai Bakuha - You're the greatest bro ever...if you'd just stop running into problems. Ganseki Sekijou - He reminds me of my dad. My dad slept all day. Rekuna Harusame - ...Why is she so uptight all the time? Burning Aces Pirates - STOP CAUSING PROBLEMS YOU ASSHOLES. Hand of Fate Pirates - ...stop overthinking things. History Past Events After an ancient evil destroyed his home island of Dozei, he went with his friends to explore the New World. This has led to him crossing paths with Whitebeard, Blackbeard, the new admirals, and there are even rumors he's met Straw Hat Luffy himself. Current Events Claire's Promotion - Get Your Asses In Gear! One day, after visiting an entire island made out of shit, the White-blood Pirates visit Sabaody Archipelago. Upon visiting the islands, they learn that the entire place has become almost lawless for two reasons. The first was that Claire Estenwald had been promoted to Vice-Admiral, which caused a panic among the pirates already there. Kazegen's response to that was quite simple. "We already beat her once, so we can do it again damn it!" This inspired the panicking pirates enough that they revealed the second cause of their riots: the Burning Aces Pirates had also docked there and were beating everyone up. Not one to stand by while people they knew were beating everyone up, Kazegen and his crew find the Burning Aces and find out that the reason they were beating everyone up was because they were trying to find training partners to help them get stronger, with the excuse "We're not relevant anymore damn it! We need to get stronger!" Kazegen and crew agree to help them train if they stop beating people up. This of course means that the Burning Aces now resolve to beat THEM up, which Kazegen and crew do not take lightly. They fight briefly, and after a short kerfuffle Nial reveals that it was to "measure their powerlevels" as she puts it. Then they get to work training, with Nial helping everyone with a devil fruit to find new moves. As a result, Kazegen finds several new moves, along with some of his crewmembers growing in power too. Now the two crews have joined together in what they call the "Dozei Alliance" to take down Claire Estenwald, who they feel has grown too powerful. Holy Shit, That Guy's Made Out Of Oak - What The Fuck? HOPEFULLY THIS SECTION WILL GET FILLED OUT SOON EMPHASIS SOON Quotes WHY WOULD YOU NAME YOURSELVES THAT, HAVE SOME TACT YOU STUPID SHITS - To the Burning Aces Pirates Stop that. - To Kyriaki Noriko Dude what how do you have like 10 powers why - To Blackbeard Trivia Character imported from XYN. Originally made in 2004, the XYN series started with the brief game Pyria, which had all of the characters doing insanely stupid generic crap. Most of the ideas in the series evolved from that simple game though, so it had it's purpose. XYN is currently on the backburner, in favor of Kage No Kokoro, Kazegen's other series. Kazegen isn't Wolverine or MAG-FUCKIN-NEETO, shut up. Okay, He's Doflamingo --Araigen (talk) 08:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Related Articles In Search of the Princess - Jouney to Skypeia- Short story involving the Nothon's search for Kyriaki, Kazegen's crewmate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Supernova